


Le magasin des merveilles

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Mostly Crack, and bit of seriousness too, one big adopted dysfunctional family, urahara shoten - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics sur le magasin Urahara et ses occupants ;1ère vignette : Yoruichi et Kisuke, Bob. 2ème : Ura/Yoru, Minou. 3ème : Urahara et Rukia, Gigai. 4ème : Yoruichi et Ichigo, Essais.5e: Jinta, Piquer dans la caisse.6e: 7e: Tessai, Relax.8e: Urahara, requin.9e: Urahara et Mizuiro, inventivité. 10e: Ururu, timide. MàJ, 11e: Ura/Tessai, épouse ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divisions en vrac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330207) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



**Titre :** Bonjour quand même  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Urahara Kisuke & Shihōin Yoruichi   
**Genre :** humour  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 

**Thème** #o1, « chapeau » d’après fanwork100   
**Note/Avertissement :** écrit il y a plusieurs années déjà et oublié au fond de mon dossier d’écriture  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

"Ce bob ridicule !"

« Yoruichiiii ! ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Alors minette, on vient enfin dire bonjour à son Kisuke préféré ? Tu as un service à me demander ou c’est juste pour le plaisir de me revoir ?   
« Tessai, un bol de lait s’il te plaît !  
« Raconte-moi ma belle, que fais-tu de beau ces derniers temps ?

\- Tu portes toujours ce chapeau ridicule ? » crache Yoruichi juste pour l’interrompre.  
Ça marche : Urahara est tellement vexé qu’il lui faut au moins une demi-minute pour chercher quoi rétorquer d’absolument imparable pour défendre son bob. Elle en profite :  
« Bonjour quand même. »


	2. Ura & Yoru - Minou minou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caresser un chat ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son minou favori  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shihōin Yoruichi & Urahara Kisuke  
>  **Genre :** euh  
>  **Gradation :** G à… ça dépend de comment vous voyez Yoruichi  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ne jamais faire confiance à personne, ne jamais donner quoique ce soit quand on peut recevoir gratis. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mais ’14)  
>  **Avertissements :** euh  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Gratte ici, réclame Yoruichi en se trémoussant.

Kisuke, obligeamment, s’exécute en essayant de deviner l’endroit exact. Il pianote le long de son échine, augmentant d’abord la démangeaison au lieu de la soulager. Yoruichi le guide, d’une voix urgente.

\- Encore un peu plus haut. Plus à gauche. L’autre gauche ! ma gauche ! Oui. Là. Là !

De bon cœur, il grattouille. Maintenant, elle feule.

\- Oh, pas si vite, pas si vite. Mais plus fort. Hmmm. Oui, comme ça.

Elle fond sous ses doigts agiles et les bruits de gorge qui lui échappent se changent en ronronnement. L’image même du contentement…


	3. Ura & Rukia - Seconde peau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nos gigai sont parfaits !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme une seconde peau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kuchiki Rukia & Urahara Kisuke  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « apparence » d’après fanwork100   
> **Notes :** une première version écrite il y a des années faisait 200 mots, avec du dialogue, mais je ne pense pas que ça apportait vraiment quelque chose en plus  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tout début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rukia scruta méthodiquement son apparence dans le miroir. Avec un début de soulagement, elle constata… qu’elle n’avait rien de particulier à remarquer : Urahara lui avait donné son apparence exacte. C’était son visage, son corps. À croire que rien n’avait changé. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle tente de bouger. 

Doucement, elle fit pivoter sa tête puis jouer ses doigts, essayant de réconcilier vue et sensations intérieures. Cette enveloppe physique encombrante gênait non seulement ses mouvements mais aussi ses perceptions. Comme enfermée… Elle sentait son reiatsu tellement différemment, là-dedans !

Mais bon, pour l’instant, elle n’avait d’autre choix que de lui faire confiance.


	4. Yoru & Ichigo - Entraînement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du premier coup ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le principe de l’entraînement  
>  **Auteur :** Base : Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Shihōin Yoruichi et Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Même si son cœur qui bat soupire après une dernière chance… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pendant l’arc du Seireitei  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Dernière chance, prévient Yoruichi. Je t’en ai déjà laissé deux et c’était de trop. Tu aurais dû réussir du premier coup.

Ichigo proteste.  
\- Ça va, j’ai compris !

Les explications, et l’ultimatum. Elle explique mieux que le type au bob et aux geta. Mais ça ne suffit pas à la mise en œuvre immédiate. Il lui faut essayer – et se rater – pour sortir le geste et la puissance bien comme il faut.  
Et c’est pour ça qu’on l’envoie s’entraîner, non ? S’il suffisait d’une seule démonstration pour reproduire tout de suite la technique, il aurait pu se lancer direct dans combat.


	5. Jinta - N'importe quelle autre boutique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie d'un commis de boutique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans n’importe quelle boutique ordinaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Jinta  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #17, « Monnaie » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Au magasin Urahara Jinta est chargé de transbahuter les paquets, et de tenir la caisse, ce qu’il ne fait jamais sans râler aussi abondamment que l’éloignement de Tessai et du patron le lui permettent. Ça n’est pas tant que ça soit lourd. Il a beau être petit il est suffisamment costaud. Mais la caisse ! Les clients ! D’abord, il n’aime pas ces gens qui viennent. Ensuite, comme tout le monde règle avec de la monnaie virtuelle, y’a pas moyen qu’il pique une pièce ou deux au passage pour aller la dépenser ailleurs, dans n’importe quelle autre boutique plus normale.


	6. Tessai - Relâchement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au naturel !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Se relâcher  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tsukabishi Tessai, Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #64, « Nu » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tsukabishi Tessai était quelqu’un de sérieux, très sérieux. Contrairement à Urahara Kisuke et Shihōin Yoruichi, jamais il ne se serait permis la moindre inconvenance en public. Quand à se relâcher en privé… bon. Au fil des ans, leur influence sur lui s’est faite sentir.   
Maintenant responsable non plus de la sécurité d’un monde entier mais seulement d’une boutique et d’une famille, il se décharge de son stress en pratiquant occasionnellement une forme de quasi nudisme. Ne gardant sur lui que son tablier, symbole de sa fonction et mince rempart de modestie, il laisse respirer librement sa peau et son esprit.


	7. Urahara - Le sens des affaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou alors, un rapace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le sens des affaires ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** Urahara Kisuke  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #21, « requin » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Urahara Kisuke a commis nombre d’actions douteuses quand il était Capitaine de la Douzième Division et chef de la Section Recherche et Développement. Comme la catastrophe qui a mené à son exil n’était pas _entièrement_ de sa faute, il n’a pas franchement appris la leçon et n’a pas changé de manières depuis.   
S’il rechigne à vendre des produits défectueux, c’est principalement parce que ça l’empêche de les étudier à fond d’abord, avant même la réputation de son commerce et le tort qu’ils pourraient causer à ses clients. Et il n’hésite pas à gonfler arbitrairement ses tarifs en fonction desdits clients…


End file.
